


Descendants 4: Wicked Beginnings

by KLK1618



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLK1618/pseuds/KLK1618
Summary: This is my first fic, but I have been planning it for a while. This is my version of Descendants 4 with the OC being the daughter of Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar, Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Cast:**  
Kalli Karagianes (myself) as Emerald  
Stephanie J. Block as Elphaba  
Sebastian Arceuls as Fiyero  
Peyton List as Grace  
Megan Hilty as Glinda  
Meryl Streep as Madame Morrible  
PJ Benjamin as The Wizard  
Kalli Karagianes as the voice of Charity (daughter of Chistery)  
Idris Elba as the voice of Chistery  
The rest of the Descendants cast

 **Prologue:**  
Hi I’m Emerald. I’m 21 years old and the daughter of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular, you may know them as the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Scarecrow. They may be considered villains, and I may be considered a VK, but that is far from true. What so many consider to be Wicked, I consider strength. To be Wicked isn’t to be villainous, but strong, fierce, and most importantly willing to stand up for what you believe in no matter what. I will use my magic to fight for what’s right and if that makes me wicked, so be it. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_The party in Auradon is in full swing, the barrier is officially gone and we see a young woman, with emerald-green skin staring out the window of her room on the Isle. Her baby capuchin monkey is stretching her wings and jumps when she hears_

Emerald: Mom! Dad! Come quick!

_Her mother and her father come running in._

Elphaba: What is it?

Fiyero: Honey what is the matter?

_Emerald looks out the window again and starts to tear up as she says._

Em: Look. The barrier is gone

_Her mother puts her hand over her mouth in shock, and she starts to tear up as well. Her father hugs her mother_

F: We’re- we’re free

El: Yero

F: Fae

_Her parents kiss and they notice that their daughter is crying. Elphaba walks over to her daughter and wipes her tears_

El: Oh baby, don’t cry, it will scar.

Em: I know mom, but I’m just so happy. We can finally get out of here.

El: Then let’s go!

_The family starts to head out. The two witches grab their brooms and their spellbooks and run towards the bridge, with Fiyero coming up behind them. They are about to cross the bridge when they run into the Core Four_

Em: Mal! Evie!  
 _  
Emerald stops and realizes, she then starts to curtsy._

Mal: Oh Emerald stop, you don’t have to do that!

El: You both look beautiful!

Evie: Oh, Elphaba thank you.

F: No thank you, because of you four we’re finally free

Jay: It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it?

El: You have no idea.

Carlos: You three go on ahead, we’re gonna go find our parents.

Em: Good luck

_The four run towards the Isle and the baby monkey jumps off of Emerald’s shoulder_

Em: Come on Charity let’s race!

Cha: Yay race!

_Emerald runs across the bridge and squints as she finally sees the sun again. Then a sudden rush of energy courses through her body, and her necklace starts to glow. Seeing her daughter stop Elphaba runs to her side and the same rush of energy comes to her. She flicks her wrist and green sparks float from her fingertips._

El: ( _witch cackle_ ) My magic, it’s back!

_Emerald puts down her broom and lifts her hand in the air as the broom comes back to her._

Em: Mine is too! I never felt so alive

El: ( _touches Emerald’s cheek_ ) I know exactly what you mean baby girl

_The two hug as Fiyero comes back up behind them_

F: My girls are back

_He goes to kiss Elphaba when he starts glowing. Elphaba’s green magic swirls around him as he is turned back into a man_

Em: Dad!

El: Oh Fiyero, you’re back.

_The two kiss again as an older blonde woman in a long baby blue dress walks across the bridge to meet them._

Glinda: Well it looks like True Love’s Kiss really will break any curse. ( _she smiles)_

Em: Aunt Glinda! ( _the young witch runs to give her aunt a hug_ )

Gl: Oh Emerald! Look how you’ve grown.

Em: Where’s Grace?

Gl: She’s at the castle with Chistery.

Em: ( _to Charity_ ) Come on let’s go.

_The two run off as Glinda goes to greet her old friends._

Gl: Oh Elphie! ( _she starts to cry as she hugs her best friend_ ) It’s been so long.

El: I’ve missed you too Glinda. Is Auradon really as great as it seems?

Gl: Yes it is! You are going to love it here. In fact, I have a surprise for you three later.

F: I can’t wait

_The three hug and turn to join the others at the party_


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile_

_We see a young blonde woman in a yellow dress her curls floating down her back. She is the epitome of pretty. She is standing next to an adult flying monkey and she seems to be looking for someone_

Em: Grace!

Gr: Emerald!

_The two run and hug each other, ignoring the few strange looks that they get._

Em: I never thought I’d see you again, let alone in Auradon.

Gr: When Mal & Ben said they were taking the barrier down, I- I couldn’t believe it!

Em: It’s a dream come true!

Gr: No. It’s well deserved. You are gonna shine in Auradon, and you know it.

Em: You’re the best Grace! _(the two hug)_

_Suddenly the girls hear a squeak from Charity_

Gr: Oh I think it’s time we did some introductions.

Em: You bet.

_The group goes to the side of the courtyard and Emerald gets down on her knees to talk to Charity_

Em: Hi sweetie, are you ready to see your daddy?

_The little flying monkey starts jumping up and down to the point where her wings start flapping. She hasn’t seen her dad in years after they got separated and she was put on the Isle._

Cha: Yay! Daddy! Yay!

_Emerald guides the little monkey over to the older monkey and he picks her up._

Chistery: Oh my baby girl.

Cha: Love daddy, love

_The two hug_

Em: How sweet

Gr: Both of their speaking has really improved.

Em: It has. Charity is still struggling a bit, but then again she is only four.

Gr: She’s doing great.

_The two smile at each other as Charity runs back to Emerald._

Cha: We see friends now?

Em: Of course, ( _To Grace)_ You are gonna love them

Gr: I can’t wait!

_The three run off to find the friends and Chistery follows up behind them_

Chi: Wait for me!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile_ **

_Uma grabs a glass of sparkling cider and pulls Harry & Gil into a hug_

Uma: Well boys, ( _takes a sip)_ this is the life.

Harry: I’ll say ( _he takes a glass from a nearby tray and walks off laughing)_

Gil: ( _grabs a handful of grapes and pops one in his mouth)_ Life is great!

_Emerald sees her friends and walks over with Grace and the monkeys tagging along_

Em: Well, Well if it isn’t the crew of the hour. ( _she laughs)_

U: We couldn’t have done it without you

Em: Uma, we’re finally free

U: Yeah we are girl, come here _(the two hug)_

Em: I never thought this day would come. ( _she starts to tear up again and Gil gives her a hug)_ Thanks Gil, you give the best hugs.

G: ( _he smiles_ ) You’re welcome!

_All of a sudden Charity jumps right in front of Gil._

Cha: Gil, hug me too?

G: Of course ( _He bends down to pick up the little monkey and gives her a big hug, she squeals in delight)_

Cha: Yay!

_Uma and Emerald look on and smile while Grace walks over to Gil._

Gr: You are so sweet

G: Oh thanks! ( _he turns to her and pauses)_ Wait, who are you?

_Emerald steps up and Charity jumps to the ground_

Em: Uma, Gil. This is my best friend and cousin Grace, daughter of Glinda

Gr: Hello! It’s so nice to finally meet you.

Em: Grace this is Uma daughter of Ursula, and Gil son of Gaston.

U: It’s nice to meet you too. We’ve heard a lot about you.

Gr: I’m glad you all are finally in Auradon. Emerald’s told me a lot about your fight to get here. It’s really inspiring.

U: Oh, wow. Thank you that means a lot

Gr: Of course ( _she gives Uma a hug which startles her, but then Uma relaxes and hugs her back)_

Em: Oh look, you two are friends already. ( _she laughs)_

U: ( _steps back)_ Very funny Emerald.

_Emerald turns to Gil_

Em: Gil, where’s Harry?

G: Oh yeah, he's over there

_Gil points across the castle courtyard to the dashingly handsome pirate, Emerald can't help but blush. She runs through the crowd to her boyfriend_

Em: Harry!

Harry: There’s my Jewel!

_Emerald runs into Harry’s arms and he picks her and spins her around. Once he puts her down they kiss. The two smile at each other as Emerald remembers the first time they met._

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_2 years ago, on the Isle. Emerald has often kept to herself, but she has recently decided that she wants to prove to others how wicked she can be, so she decides to take a walk by the docks to see what she can find._

Em: Well Charity, nothing here, let's go home

_The two turn to leave when Emerald suddenly hears arguing in the distance._

U: Mal, how many times do I have to tell you this is my turf!?

M: Of course Shrimpy would have turf over by a cargo ship _(she laughs)_

Em: ( _to herself)_ Nope, I'm not getting involved in this.

_She turns to leave and trips over a pile of junk, causing a big crash_

Em: Crap!

_Harry jumps down from the crate he was standing on and says_

H: Alright we know someone's there, now come out and ye won't get hurt

_Emerald is immediately taken back, who knew an accent could be so hot!_

H: Come on now, we don't have all night.

_Emerald takes a deep breath and whispers to Charity_

Em: Go hide

_She grabs her broom, adjusts her hat and walks slowly into the shadows_

Em: I'd come out, but I assure you it'll be worse for all of you than for me.

_Uma jumps down from her crate_

U: Who do you think you're talking to? Don't you know who we are?

Em: Of course I do. Son of Hook, Daughter of Ursula. You may think you're scary but my mother and I are worse than all of your parents combined!

_Now it's Mal's turn to jump down from her crate_

M: Okay, no way that's possible

Em: Sure it is, my mother can strike fear into someone with one single glance.

H: Alright! That's enough lass. Step into the light or else

Em: Very well then

_Emerald walks into the light and puts her hands on her hip. Evie immediately gasps, Carlos hides behind Jay who is in shock. Gil won't stop staring, and even Mal and Uma start to back away. Harry, on the other hand, is staring at the green girl with his classic smirk, he then takes a bow, shocking Emerald,_

H: Name's Harry Hook.

Em: I- I

U: Harry knock it off! ( _she takes a step towards Emerald, but before she can say anything Evie yells)_

Ev: You're green! But how

_Emerald pushes through Uma and Mal getting in the middle of the area_

Em: I want to make one thing very clear. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't eat grass as a child. My mother is the Wicked Witch of the West and this is how we'll always be! _(she climbs up to Evie) So_ yes I'm green, but don't you ever stare at me like I'm a monster because I'll hit you so fast you won't know which way is up.

_Pause_

U: I like her

M: Me too

U: Hey uh-

Em: Emerald

U: Yeah. How would you like to join my crew?

M: No way. Come with me and you'll rule this place. Shrimpy will just bring you down

U: That's it ( _Uma lunges towards Mal, until Harry pulls her back)_

Em: Ladies please, I believe I'd be a viable asset to both of your crews. So here's how this is gonna work, ( _She climbs back down and slinks to the edge of the shadows)_ tomorrow I'll meet up with you Uma, then the next day I'll meet with Mal. You'll each give me a little test run and then I'll decide which of you I will join. How's that sound?

_Mal and Uma are rendered speechless_

Em: I'll take that as a yes. See you soon

_Emerald turns to walk away but before she can turn the corner she feels someone grab her wrist_

H: Well that was quite a show you put on back there lass. I'm impressed

_Emerald blushes_

Em: Glad I could entertain you, now if you'll excuse me I must be going

_She turns to leave but not before Harry can say_

H: Emerald, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

_Emerald stops dead in her tracks as Harry brushes past her. Charity comes out from her hiding spot and pulls on her dress, waking Emerald from her trance_

Em: Oh my Oz

_She takes a deep breath, places Charity back on her shoulder and heads home. Her cheeks rose-stained all the way_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back to present day:** _

Em: How did I ever get so lucky to be with someone like you

H: I'm the lucky one 

_The two kiss and Grace walks over_

Gr: Aww!

Em: ( _laughs)_ Harry, this is Grace, my best friend. 

_Harry dips into a bow and kisses Grace's hand_

H: M'lady

Gr: ( _giggles)_ Oh. Emerald, he's a keeper!

Em: He sure his.

_Emerald gets up on her tiptoes to give Harry another kiss, as Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero walk over to the group._

Gl: Well it looks like the whole gang is back together again.

El: About time.

_Mal and Uma walk over_

Em: I never thought I'd see the day when you two would become friends.

_Uma laughs_

U: You and me both.

M: Oh Emerald, I want to introduce you to someone.

Em: Oh ok.

_Mal brings Emerald over to a corridor below the castle_

M: Emerald, this is my fiancee, King Ben of Auradon. 

Em: _(curtsies)_ It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. My name is Emerald

_Ben is taken aback by the green-skinned girl, he has to take a second, before he can continue._

Ben: It's nice to meet you too, how do you know Mal?

Em: Mal and I were pretty close on the Isle

Mal: Emerald kept me sane. ( _she laughs and then gives the green girl a side-hug)_

B: Who are your parents Emerald?

Em: My mom is Elphaba and my dad is Fiyero, but you probably know them as the Wicked Witch of The West and the Former Ozian Royal Guard turned Scarecrow.

B: Oh ok, that explains the uh, ( _he stops, realizing he’s probably going to say something really stupid)_

Em: It’s ok, your majesty. I know I have green skin.

_Ben blushes from embarrassment_

B: Call me Ben, and I-I'm sorry about-

Em: It's okay. I'm used to it.

_Awkward Silence until Mal clears her throat_

M: Anyway, maybe we should start over?

Em: Mal's right ( _turns to Ben)_ Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking down the barrier. My family and I are finally reunited and it's all because of you two.

B: I'm so glad. Everyone deserves a second chance

_Emerald's smile falls_

Em: Right a "second" chance

_She turns to leave but Ben stops her_

B: Wait, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, you're parents are vi-

_Before Ben can finish Evie and Jay run over_

Ev: Mal, we've got a problem 

M: What is it?

J: Emerald you aren't gonna like this

Em: Jay what is it?

_Jay points up to the castle balcony where Madame Morrible is laughing and talking with Belle & Beast_


	6. Chapter 6

_Emerald stops cold_

Em: No! No! NO!

M: Emerald it's gonna be okay, we'll take care of this. Ben follow me, I'll explain on the way.

B: Explain what? I-

_Mal pulls him away_

Em: Evie you have to go distract my parents. I can't have them being provoked

Ev: I'm on it

_Before she can leave Emerald starts to hyperventilate_

Em: I- I- I ( _wheezing_ )

Ev: Oh no! She's having a panic attack

J: I'll get Harry & Grace.

_Jay runs off to get them_

Em: Evie- my-my parents

Ev: I'll go, be careful okay.

_Evie runs to find Elphaba and Fiyero as Jay comes back with Harry & Grace_

Gr: Emerald! Are you okay? What's the matter?

Em: She's here! Morrible's here

_Emerald can't take it anymore, she drops her broom and sobs into Harry's chest_

H: Don't cry my jewel, ( _Harry lifts up her chin and wipes away the burning tears from her eyes)_ It will be okay, we'll stop whatever she's planning.

Gr: I have to go tell my mom.

_Grace runs off to find her mother_

Em: Morrible is going to ruin our lives again! Why can't she just leave us alone?

_Ben overhears this and he and Mal walk back over_

B: I'm sorry, but is that what this is all about? Madame Morrible has always been so nice. She even served as one of my parent's advisors

_Emerald takes a deep breath, picks her broom back up and walks away. Harry follows her._

M: Ben, there is more to her than you know, but it's not my place to tell you. Emerald and her parents will explain when they're ready. 

B: I don't understand?

_Before Mal can explain Elphaba and Fiyero walk up to them. Elphaba curtsies_

El: Your majesty.

F: Mal, what's going on? Grace just talked to Glinda and she ran off in a huff

M: Elphaba, Fiyero I don't know how to tell you this, but Morrible is here.

_Something in Elphaba snaps. She clenches her fists and they start to glow like fire._

El: Where's Emerald

_Glinda walks over with Harry, Emerald, Grace, Uma, and Gil in tow_

Em: I'm right here mom

U: What do you want us to do Elphaba?

El: Get Charity and Chistery out of here. We'll take care of Morrible 

U: I'm on it

Gr: I'll come with you

_The two take the monkeys and bring them to safety._

F: Fae, we should go.

El: No I'm not running, not again. Emerald doesn't deserve any of this.

Gl: Elphie, everything will be alright, I promise 

_Madame Morrible comes down the staircase behind Ben and Mal_

MM: Don't make promises you can't keep my dear.

_Morrible walks around the new King and Queen and walks closer to the group. Harry brings Emerald into his arms and Fiyero does the same with Elphaba. Glinda brings Jay, Gil, and Evie in close to keep them safe_

El: What do you want Morrible?

MM: Can't I just come say hello to my old friends?

_Emerald's hands start to spark, and Gil comes over to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down_

MM: Oh come on now, you wouldn't want to make a scene at this beautiful celebration now would you?

_Now Elphaba's hand start to spark_

El: Don't speak to my daughter that way!

_At this point, a crowd is starting to form and Fairy Godmother walks over_

FG: Is everything all right?

Gl: Of course Fairy Godmother, we're just having a civil conversation.

MM: Oh Glinda dear, I'm not quite sure that is possible when talking to Villians.

Beast: That's enough! I don't know what's going on here but I will not let my son's party be ruined, so whatever it is, it ends it now.

_Belle, Beast, and FG walk away._

MM: Well I suppose I'll see you all later. Toodle loo

_Morrible walks away and Grace, Uma, and the monkeys walk back over_

El: I hate that woman

Gl: I think it's time I show you all my special surprise. It will cheer you up.

Ev: Ooh yay!

_Carlos walks over with Dude_

C: You guys are gonna love it

_Charity walks over to Dude_

Ch: Ooh! New friend!

Dude: Someone want to tell me why this monkey has wings?

Gr: Later. Come on Emerald, take a deep breath and let me show you what I have in store for you and your friends.

Em: Oh alright

_Glinda and Grace bring the group over to an area next door to Evie's mini-castle, with a beautiful cottage._

Gl: Welcome to your new home!


	7. Chapter 7

_Emerald, Elphaba, and Fiyero look on in awe at the beautiful castle/cottage in front of them._

El: It's beautiful!

F: Glinda how could we ever thank you?

Gl: Don't thank me, thank Emerald

Em: What?

_Grace steps up and pulls a piece of paper out of her dress pocket_

Em: You kept this?!

_On the piece of paper, it says "What I want to have in Auradon, once I get there"_

Gr: These were our guidelines for everything. Since my mom and I were some of the first people to hear about Ben and Mal's plan to take down the barrier, we got right to work

Gl: Thankfully we had our magic to get everything done in a timely manner

G: I thought magic wasn't welcome here?

Gl: Oh Gil dear, you'll learn soon enough that I'm not one to follow silly rules

_Gil walks over to Grace,_

G: Your mom is awesome.

Gr: Thanks Gil.

G: And you are pretty awesome too, you know for doing all this.

_Grace blushes_

Gl: Well would you like the grand tour?

El: Of course!

Gl: Well then first turn around

_The group turns around to face two more cottages, one small, one medium. The small one is adorned with a sign that says Oz's Oddities: For all of your magical needs_

Em: Oh my Oz, it's our shop from the Isle!

El: But what about all of our potions, and other items?

Gl: I've already ordered to have everything transferred here. Your stuff should be here tomorrow.

El: Oh Glinda, you're the best

Gl: I know

_Glinda does her signature hair toss_

Em: What's the other building?

Gr: Why don't you check #3 on your list

_#3- A home for Harry and Gil, one that is both piratey and sleek_

_Emerald walks over to Harry and starts to tear up again, ignoring the pain from the tears on her skin_

H: Lass what's wrong?

Em: Nothing, it's just that house, it's for you and Gil

_Now it's Harry's turn to be shocked_

H: That-That's for us? ( _turns to Gil with a cheeky smile on his face)_ Gil, did ye hear that?

G: We have our own house!

H: Well let's go check it out then mate

_The two run into their new home_

U: I've never seen them so happy

_Uma sighs_

Em: Don't worry Uma. I'm sure there's something for you too

U: Yeah sure

_Gil pops his head out his front door_

G: Uma, Emerald you have to come see this!

U & Em: Coming

_The two follow Gil_

Cha: I come too, I come too!

Gr: Come on Charity, let's go see their house

_The blonde girl picks up the monkey and follows her friend into the house_

Em: Wow!

_The living room is modern and sleek with subtle notes to a pirate theme. The flag of The Lost Revenge is hung on the wall and there is a big flat screen mounted on the wall above a small fireplace._

U: This is incredible!

Gr: Do you guys like it

H: Grace this is amazing, Thank you.

G: Yeah thank you 

_Gil gives Grace a big hug._

_Charity stares at the flag on the wall._

Cha: Big flag!

Em: It is big isn't it sweetie?

Gr: I did a little bit of research and I made a copy of your ship's flag so you would always have a piece of your ship with you

H: Grace, again how can we ever thank you?

Gr: No need. It's about time you all get the happiness you deserve. 

_The five stand in the middle of the living room smiling. Grace is right. The Vk's deserve all of this and more._


	8. Chapter 8

Gr: Do you guys want to see your rooms?

H & G: Yes!

_The guys run down the hall towards their rooms_

Gr: Alright Harry your room is on the left and Gil’s is on the right

_The boys walk into their roomsHarry’s is like a captain’s quarters on a pirate ship and Gils looks like a rustic tavern_

H: Wow

G: This is incredible

Gr: I'm glad you like it I designed them both myself. I'm really into to that sort of thing

_Emerald walks over to Harry when she notices that he's tearing up_

Em: Harry is everything alright?

H: ( _quietly)_ It may not be a ship, but I'm finally a captain.

Em: You're my Captain

H: ( _laughs)_ I always knew you were the cheesy one

Em: Oh really. One of the very first things you said to me was, and I quote "Emerald a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

H: Well it's true.

_Emerald slips back into the living room_

H: Emerald, what's the matter?

_Emerald stops in front of a mirror, places her broom and witch hat on the table in front of her, and sighs_

Em: No it's not.

H: What?

_Emerald turns around and can barely look Harry in the eye._

Em: I'm not beautiful, I'm far from it. I'm limited, Harry ( _she looks him straight in the eye)_ I'm green.

_Emerald turns back around in shame and Harry walks up behind her, wraps her in a hug and kisses her on the cheek._

H: I don't care about any of that. I love you because of your kindness, your heart, your strength, and the fact you'll fight for what you believe in no matter what. 

_Emerald turns around to face Harry_

Em: You love me?

H: Yes, lass I do. 

Em: I love you too Harry

H: And Emerald, I know you may not think so, but your green skin makes you beautiful. You're my beautiful jewel.

Em: I don't deserve you.

H: No I don't deserve you.

_The two kiss and before it can go any further they hear someone clear their throat. Harry and Emerald turn around_

H & Em: Uma!

U: ( _joking)_ Get a room you two!

_Grace steps from behind her_

Gr: Well um... Who wants to go see the other house?

_Gil appears causing Grace to jump_

G: Me!

Gr: Yikes

G: Oh, sorry ( _Gil frowns, looking like a sad puppy)_

Gr: Oh it's ok

_Gil smiles and Grace turns pink_

Em: ( _snickers_ ) Well Harry, it looks like we're not the only ones who need to get a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their living room: https://cdn1.parksmedia.wdprapps.disney.com/media/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/ps111000LARGE.jpg
> 
> Harry's bedroom: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/ae/9e/01ae9e044ff5b5ecb4376778523a0963.jpg
> 
> Gil's bedroom (the first one): https://theownerbuildernetwork.co/ideas-for-your-rooms/bedrooms-gallery/rustic-bedrooms/


	9. Chapter 9

_Meanwhile_

Gl: I hope the boys like their home. Grace worked really hard on it.

El: I bet they do, I know how much Grace likes designing things

F: Here they come now

_Emerald, Harry, Uma, Grace, Gil, and Charity exit the boy's house_

G: Thank you, Ms. Glinda.

_Gil gives her a big hug, surprising her._

Gl: Oh!

_Harry pulls him off_

H: I'm sorry about that, he's a hugger

_Glinda smooths her dress down_

Gl: It's quite alright boys, just took me by surprise. I'm guessing that means you like your house

G: Uh-huh!

H: Words cannot express my gratitude

_Charity starts to flap her tiny wings and squeaks_

Cha: See other house? 

Gl: Of course we can. Let's go

_The group turns around towards the big castle/cottage_

Gl: This one is all me!

Gr: I haven't even seen it yet, my mom says it was a surprise for everyone

El: Everyone? Does that mean you're moving in with us?

Gl: Yep! _(pause)_ Are you okay with that? I made sure to give you and Fiyero your privacy

El: Well, normally I would say no way, but after all these years I couldn't think of anything better.

Gl: Oh Elphie, I'm so glad! ( _she gives Elphaba a big hug)_ Let's go in!

_Glinda opens the front door and the ten walk into the living room/kitchen. It's modern and sleek with a couch, a flatscreen, and a fireplace. Along with a staircase leading to the rest of the house_

F: Glinda this is beautiful!

Em: We have a fireplace!!

_Elphaba walks into the kitchen_

El: Oh I can finally cook a big meal again

Em & Gr: Yes!!!

_Charity jumps onto the couch_

Cha: Comfy couch! Comfy couch!

_She starts to jump up and down_

Chi: Be careful Charity!

_She stops_

Cha: Yes daddy, I careful

Gl: Who wants to see the rest of the house?

Em & Gr: I do!

_The girls run upstairs with their parents following behind. Charity walks over to Uma, who is starting to look a little upset_

Cha: No worry Uma, Em-Emerald no forget about you

_Uma leans down to pat the little monkey_

U: I sure hope you're right sweetie

Em: ( _from upstairs)_ Uma come on, you have to see the rest of the house!

_Uma scoops up Charity and runs up the stairs_

U: I'm coming.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Everyone is now upstairs, with Glinda upfront giving the tour. She opens up a door leading to an elegant pink and white bedroom with a jeweled chandelier_

Gl: ( _smiling)_ This is my room!

El: ( _laughs)_ Of course it is, it's pink!

Gl: Well, it is my favorite color.

Gr: Just be glad she didn't make the entire house pink!

Gl: Very funny sweetheart. Let's move on shall we.

_Next, Glinda stops at a door hidden in a corner._

Gl: Will you kids please excuse us for a second?

Em: Of course

_Emerald, Grace, and the others move away towards the open area upstairs. Glinda turns towards Elphaba and Fiyero_

Gl: Now right behind these doors is your master bedroom.

 _She opens the door and does Vanna White arms (_ look it up if you don't know what this is _)_

Gl: Voila!

_Elphaba and Fiyero walk into their new bedroom. It looks like a palace and it glistens like gold. The dark turquoise accents tie the room together. Elphaba is taken aback by its beauty_

El: Oh Glinda this is beautiful. ( _she starts to tear up)_

_Fiyero hugs Elphaba_

F: Glinda this is, this is- wow

Gl: You two deserve nothing but the best

_Elphaba and Fiyero sit on their new bed taking everything in_

El: I still can't believe this is all real. We're no longer on the isle, we have a beautiful new home-a place to call our own.

F: I know honey, I know

_Glinda stands off to the side smiling at the couple_

Gl: ( _to herself)_ I've never seen them so happy.

_Emerald knocks on the door_

Em: Can I come in?

F: Of course princess

_Emerald walks over to her parents and sits in between them, she cuddles up close to her dad_

Em: This room is so beautiful. You really deserve it.

El: Thank you baby.

_Grace knocks on the door and then walks in_

Gr: She's right Aunt Elphaba. You two deserve the world.

El: Now Grace, I wouldn't go that far, but thank you

Gl: I'm so glad you two like it, should we go check out the rest of the rooms?

Em & Gr: Yes

F: I think we'll stay here

_Elphaba and Fiyero stare at each other lovingly_

Em: I think that's our sign to go

_The three leave, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero in their new room alone._

El: Shall we?

F: Definitely 

_The two lean into to kiss but at the last minute they flop back onto the bed_

F: Aaa

El: This is the life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living room and Kitchen: https://www.houzz.co.uk/photos/urban-living-room-kitchen-eating-area-modern-living-room-portland-phvw-vp~134235
> 
> Glinda's bedroom: http://www.womener.com/46-best-blush-pink-and-lovely-bedroom-design-ideas/15/
> 
> Elphaba and Fiyero's bedroom: https://www.turbosquid.com/3d-models/suite-scene-3d-model-  
> 1276901


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,  
> I know this whole house tour is probably getting pretty boring, but considering Emerald and her family barely had anything on the Isle all this is extravagant to them, and I promise the tour is actually important to the characters' story arcs/personality and the plot itself.
> 
> Thanks

_Meanwhile_

G: This place is really nice.

H: It sure is

_Glinda, Grace, and Emerald turn the corner to join up with the group_

U: Glinda this place is beautiful

Gl: I know

Gr: Mom!

Gl: Ok fine, I'll admit that while most of the work was mine, the last three rooms were all Grace.

G: You're both really talented.

_Glinda smiles and Grace blushes_

Gr: Thanks Gil

Gl: Oh aren't you sweet. Now come, let's go see the next room

_The group walks over to the first door on the left, Glinda then kneels down to talk to Chistery and Charity_

Gl: Now, this room is for you two. Chistery, I wanted to give you a space where you can take care of your daughter. 

Chi: ( _tearing up)_ Th-Thank you, Glinda.

Gl: Of course. ( _she opens the door)_ Now go check it out.

_The two monkeys walk into the small nursery with a comfy bed for Chistery, a crib next to it for Charity, and plenty of toys & books for the little monkey as well, including a big giraffe plush_

Cha: Giraffe!

 _The little monkey runs over to give the plush toy a big hug._ _Emerald pokes her head in_

Em: Aww, it's so cute!

Cha: Love it! Love!

_Chistery looks on and smiles at his daughter gleefully jumping around her new room. He then climbs onto his new bed_

Chi: Oh my, this is so comfy. A monkey could really stretch his wings on a bed like this.

_Glinda laughs_

Gl: Well I guess that means you two are happy then?

Chi: Yes of course.

_Charity walks over to hug her dad_

Cha: Happy! Happy!

Chi: Charity, can you say thank you to Ms. Ginda

_The little monkey looks up at Glinda, with her tiny wings flapping in excitement and a smile on her face she says_

Cha: Thank you M-Ms. Gli-Glinda.

_Glinda leans down to give the baby monkey a kiss on her head._

Gl: Of course, sweetie. Do you two want to see the last rooms with us?

Chi: No thank you. I think it's time I finally spend a little quality time with my daughter

Cha: Daddy! ( _she gives him a big hug)_

_Glinda goes to leave the room as Gil yells out_

G: Bye Charity!

Cha: Bye Gil, bye!

_Glinda closes the door_

Gr: Well that was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Gl: It sure was. _(to Grace)_ Now, honey, I believe it's your turn to give the rest of the tour. All of this excitement today has got me all tired out ( _she yawns)_ I think I'm gonna go lay down.

_Glinda heads to her room_

Gr: Bye mom.

_Grace turns to the group of the four Vk's_

Gr: Ok, so I know this is probably getting pretty boring but we're almost done.

G: It's okay

H: Yeah, ye girls saw our new things, so the least we could do is stay with ye.

Gr: Well isn't that sweet. I promise I'll try to make it worth your while ( _she winks)_

_Grace takes the 4 Vk's over to the last three doors in the back of the upper floor_

U: Man this floor is bigger than I thought.

Gr: Yeah, we tried to space things out to give everyone lots of room

Em: Smart idea ( _she points to the first door on the left)_ Who's room is this?

Gr: This one's mine.

_Grace opens the door to an elegant lavender bedroom fit for a princess_

Em: Oh Grace, this is perfect for you. It's simple, yet so elegant.

Gr: It really is, I wanted a space that was calming but also made me feel beautiful

G: You don't need a room to do that.

_Grace blushes hard, and Harry, Emerald, & Uma stare at Gil_

G: Um, did I say something wrong?

_Grace pipes up_

Gr: No not at all in fact, ( _she closes her bedroom door and walks over to Gil)_ That's the nicest thing a boy has ever said to me.

G: Oh, ok good 

_Gil and Grace look at each other smiling_

U: ( _coughs)_ Look I hate to break this up whatever this is but, it's getting late and I'm about ready to crash, so can we finish the tour?

Gr: Oh yeah, sorry guys I lost track of time. Let's move on. 

_Grace opens up the middle door_

Gr: This is your room Emerald.

Em: I'm so excited

_Emerald walks into her new bedroom. The room is luxurious and elegant with a cozy feel. The black and white scheme for the room is just perfect._

Em: Oh my Oz, it's beautiful 

_Harry and Grace walk_

H: You deserve it lass.

Gr: I put the bed in the middle so that you would have enough space to concoct your potions and practice your magic. I even got you a stand for your spellbook.

_Emerald walks over to the stand, takes her spellbook out of her bag and places it on the stand. She brushes her hand across the cover._

E: It's perfect, everything is perfect.

_Emerald walks back over to Grace and gives her a hug_

Em: Grace thank you. This is all I could ever want. 

Gr: Of course Emerald, you're not just my best friend, you're family.

G: Aww

_Harry hits Gil upside the head and the two leave the room leaving Emerald & Grace alone_

Gr: So should we get to the last room?

Em: If you're still following my list than I can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Chistery's bedroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/174796029270665826/visual-search/
> 
> Grace's bedroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/312085449179808890/
> 
> Emerald's bedroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/292452569552030293/


	11. Chapter 11

_The two go and rejoin the others, and they see Uma alone in a corner_

Em: Uma is everything alright?

U: Yeah, I'm fine

H: Are ye sure Uma?

U: You know what, no, I'm not fine, I've stayed quiet long enough. All of you are getting this nice stuff, and what am I supposed to do sleep on the street? Auradon was supposed to be my chance!

_Harry walks up to Uma_

H: Uma, ye know Emerald would never forget about ye. ( _to Emerald_ ) Right lass?

_Emerald smiles at Grace as she takes the wishlist back out of her pocket. She hands it to Uma_

Gr: Here Uma, why don't you read the last one?

U: Whatever

_Uma opens up the list and starts to read the last item, she starts to tear up as she reads it._

U: #5- Last but certainly not least, a room for Uma. Uma has become like a sister to me. She inspired me to keep fighting when being trapped on the Isle got me down. If anyone exemplifies "defying gravity" it’s her. I want Uma to have the space she deserves. Please do whatever you can to give it to her.

 _Uma has spent every waking moment of her life trying to be strong, no one has ever done something nice for her. Uma's knees buckle and the floodgates open._ _Harry and Gil go to help her up_

Gr: Are you ready to see your room Uma?

_Uma nods as Emerald opens the last door on the right, Uma walks into her new room_

U: Oh my god 

_Uma puts her hand over her mouth as she looks in awe at her bedroom. With the golden wall and the big red & black bed, it's fit for a Pirate Queen like Uma_

U: Wow.

_Emerald walks in_

Em _:_ This is gorgeous

U: I can't believe this is mine.

_Grace walks in_

Gr: Well it is. From everything that Emerald has told me, you deserve it

_Now it's Emerald and Grace's turn to be taken aback as Uma gives them a big hug._

U: Thank you, thank you both

_Emerald breaks the hug_

Em: Of course Uma, you fought to get here, now it's time you relax

_Uma sits on her new bed and smiles_

U: ( _to Emerald)_ We both deserve a break girl.

_Emerald sits next to Uma and the flop back onto her big bed_

Em: Don't I know it

 _The two laugh as_ _Emerald thinks back to the first time she knew that she and Uma were fighting for the same thing, that they were gonna be friends._

**FLASHBACK**

_After her successful test run, Emerald walks into the fish & chip shop, hoping to get closer to Uma & her crew._

Em: Uma

U: Welcome. How does it feel to be apart of my crew?

Em: ( _laughs)_ Wicked

_Gil and Harry walk over_

G: Oh I get it, because her mom's the wicked wi-

_Harry elbows Gil before he can continue. He walks over to Emerald with his classic smirk on his face_

H: Ignore him lass.

_Emerald blushes_

Em: Ok

U: Alright enough you two. So Emerald, what's up?

Em: Nothing much ( _she picks up a few fries from the plate)_ Was hoping I could challenge you to a sword fight.

_The shop goes silent_

U: Excuse me?

_Noticing how serious this is Emerald channels her inner wicked witch_

Em: You heard me, I challenge you

_Uma laughs causing the whole shop to laugh_

U: Enough! 

_Everyone stops as Uma gets up close to Emerald_

U: I like your spunk girl, I hope you know this won't be easy

Em: Then it wouldn't be called a challenge. Meet you on the ship

_Emerald picks up her broom and walks out of the shop_

U: You heard her boys, let's go

_Uma smirks as she grabs her sword and leaves the shop_

H: I smell a catfight going on

_Harry follows Uma out of the store. Gil is still picking at a plate of food_

H: Gil! Come on

_Gil jumps up_

G: Coming

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_On the ship_

U: Alright here are the rules, no punching, no kicking, and no stalling. You win if you get your sword up against your opponent's neck, got it?

E: Got it

U: You need a sword?

_Emerald laughs which turns into a slight cackle_

Em: Nope, my broom's all I need 

_Uma turns to look at Harry who's just as confused as she is. He shrugs_

U: Alrighty then ( _she takes out her sword)_ Let's do this.

_Emerald holds her broom with two hands across her chest_

Em: Ready when you are

_Uma takes out her sword and goes to attack at Emerald, who swings her broom quickly to parry the attack. Instead of cutting in half, the broom holds its own_

U: ( _stunned)_ How?

_Emerald pushes back with two hands and sends Uma back a couple of steps._

Em: Well you see this isn't an ordinary witch's broom. It's made out of Ozian wood which is hard as metal, making my broom just as good as any sword.

U: That's incredible

Em: Shall we continue?

U: ( _smirks)_ Let's

H: Oh this is gonna be good.

_Emerald takes her turn to attack, she swings her broom like a double-edged sword but Uma is still able to block her. Her crew cheers_

U: Good, but not good enough to beat me

Em: We'll see about that

_Emerald takes her broom in her right hand and spins around so fast it knocks Uma's sword out of her hand. The cheering stops._

Em: ( _smirks)_ Oh come on, this can't be over yet, show me what you got

U: Gladly

_Uma quickly picks up her sword and spins around with her hair flying in the wind surprising Emerald. She pushes her back into the wall of the ship causing Emerald to look down at the water below. A look of fear crosses her eyes_

U: Is that all you got?

Em: ( _takes a deep breath)_ Not even close.

_Emerald uses the end of her broom to trip up Uma sending her to the ground. Uma quickly gets back up_

U: You're good

Em: So are you. Now may the best women win.

_Emerald & Uma go back and forth again and again. The two are getting tired._

U: I'm impressed, the last person who lasted this long with me was Harry. 

E: I appreciate the compliment.

U: Now let's finish this

 _Uma attacks but Emerald moves away._ _Emerald sees an opportunity to strike, but as she looks around the ship, she realizes that it wouldn't be right for her to win, not in front of Uma's crew. So she weakly attacks Uma giving her the chance to unarm Emerald. Her broom falls to the ground and Uma points her sword at Emerald's neck._

Em: Alright I surrender. You win

_Harry walks over to Uma laughing, he lifts up her arm in the victory position._

H: And the winner is Uma!

_Her crew cheers_

U: What's my name?

All: Uma!

_Emerald picks up her broom and leaves the ship_

H: Ready to celebrate Captain.

U: Yeah, just give me a second

_Uma goes to find Emerald. She finds her in alley playing with Charity._

U: Why did you let me win?

Em: _(laughs)_ Was it that obvious?

U: Why?

Em: I saw how much your crew looked up to you and I'm not one to embarrass another woman like that.

U: I respect that. It's been a long time since someone has put up a fight against me.

Em: Back in Oz it was either fight for what you want or fall to the enemy. 

U: I have a feeling we're on the same page. ( _pause)_ You miss Oz?

_Emerald laughs_

Em: Not at all, but it's still better than this hellhole

U: Finally, someone else understands what I'm saying. None of us deserve to be here. We did nothing wrong,

Em: My mother taught me it's better to fight for what you believe in than to be loved by all and Oz hated that. 

U: It seems that we both believe in the same thing. 

Em: Auradon needs to realize that this isn't right, it's inhumane

U: You know they won't

Em: Then it's up to us, because I don't know about you, but I will fight this injustice until the day I die

U: Emerald I think this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship.

_The two fistbump and part ways. With these two together, no one will know what hit them. Nobody will bring them down._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma's bedroom: https://www.enjoybedding.com/product/fancy-red-and-gold-tribal-pattern-luxury-royal-style-egyptian-cotton-full-queen-size-bedding-sets.html


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I hope you all had a Happy Holidays and I'm eager to get back to writing.

_The next day at Oz's Oddities (Auradon) Emerald and her family are unpacking boxes of magical items and potion bottles etc. Fiyero lifts a heavy box onto the counter_

F: I can't believe Glinda got all of our merchandise here

El: Of course she did. Once Glinda puts her mind to something, she's going to get it done.

F: Right. I'll never underestimate her again ( _he laughs)_

_There's a knocking at the door. Emerald jumps up from the side counter_

Em: I'll get it

_Emerald runs to get the door._

Em: Celia! Dizzy!

_At the door are the two young Vk's holding the rest of the boxes_

Dizzy: Hi Emerald!

Em: I'm so happy to see you two

_Celia starts struggling with the box_

Celia: It's great to see you too, but do you think-

Em: Oh right

_Emerald steps aside and the young girls put the boxes on the side counter._

El: Hello girls. Thank you for the help

D: Hi Ms. Elphaba

Ce: We're happy to help

F: _(looks around)_ Alright I think that's the last of the boxes, why don't you girls go enjoy this beautiful day and we'll take care of the rest.

Em: Awesome! Thanks dad.

_The three girls run outside onto the big field of grass in front of the store. Emerald calls out_

Em: Charity! Where are you?

_The little monkey comes running out of the doggy door on the front door of the house._

Ch: I here, I here!

D: Charity!

_Dizzy gets down on her knees and the little monkey runs up to her. Celia follows suit and scratches the little monkey on the head._

Ch: Yay!

_Emerald kneels down and the little monkey scoots closer to her_

Em: Charity didn't you want to ask Dizzy something?

D: Ooh, what is it?

_Charity climbs up onto Emerald's shoulder and points to her witch hat_

Ch: I want hat.

_Dizzy looks puzzled and Emerald starts to laugh_

E: She wants you to make her hat like mine. A mini one like you made for Celia.

D: Oh! I would love too!

E: ( _to Charity)_ Did you hear that sweetie?

_Charity jumps off of Emerald's shoulder and starts to jump around, causing her to start to fly_

Ch: Yay!!

Ce: Somebody's excited!

Ch: Excited!

D: I'm gonna have to take your measurements Charity. Come with me and we'll get started

Ch: Ok!

_Dizzy leaves with little monkey walking behind her. Celia turns to Emerald._

Ce: So how are you liking Auradon so far?

Em: Well I've only been here less than a day but so far, it's incredible.

Ce: Have you been able to actually practice your magic yet? I know how important that is to you.

Em: I was planning on practicing today. Do you want to watch?

Ce: Yes please

Em: Alright stand back

_Celia steps back and Emerald takes a deep breath, puts down her broom, and stretches out her arms as they start to glow. A stream of green magic starts to flow into the sky. Emerald smiles and starts to laugh as the green light swirls around her and the sky._

E: Finally! Oh it feels so good

_Emerald twirls around as her magic surrounds her, lifting her a few inches off the ground. Her laughs turn into a happy witch cackle. She lifts up her arms and slowly falls to the ground, she summons her broom back to her hand, and stands up tall._

Ce: Emerald that was incredible!

_Emerald turns to Celia and before she can respond Madame Morrible walks up to them_

MM: Indeed it was.


	13. Chapter 13

_Emerald turns around and her face goes dark_

Em: Celia get behind me 

MM: Oh Emerald, it's so nice to see that you care about your friends.

Em: What do you want Morrible?

M: You ran off so fast after the party I didn't have time to give you your welcome gift

_Morrible's smirks as she lifts up her arms and produces a massive rain cloud above Emerald_

Ce: What are you doing?

MM: Oh didn't you know, weather is my specialty

_Morrible drops her arms and a huge gush of water falls onto Emerald, causing her to scream. As the water falls down her skin starts to burn_

Ce: Oh my god!

Em: Celia please get my mom.

_Celia runs to get Elphaba as Emerald carefully tries to stand up, but the pain is too much so she falls to the ground. Hearing the scream Harry runs outside, seeing Emerald nearly passed out on the ground he yells_

H: What have you done?

MM: I only gave this wicked witch exactly what she deserves!

_Morrible waves her arm and disappears in a red cloud of smoke. Harry quickly runs up to Emerald. Uma and Gil have come to check out the commotion as well_

U: What is going on?!

H: Emerald are you alright?

_Emerald quickly covers her peeling face_

EM: Harry please don't look at me

H: What?

_Harry reaches out to touch her face but pulls his hand back when his hand starts to burn. He cries out in pain_

H: Aah!

Em: No!

_Elphaba runs out of her house and goes to pick her daughter up_

El: Emerald what happened?

_Emerald tries to speak but she is too weak, she falls into her mother's arms._

Ce: This old woman came out of nowhere and magically made a raincloud appear that poured all over Emerald!

_Elphaba's face goes dark_

El: Morrible!

Ce: Is she gonna be alright?

El: In time yes. Gil help me carry her back to her room

H: Elphaba please let me come with you

_Emerald turns quietly to her mother, still covering her face with one hand_

Em: ( _quietly)_ Mom, please don't let him see me like this. There was so much water

_She starts to cry again_

El: I know sweetie, I know. Come on Gil

_The two carry Emerald back to her room, Harry & Uma follow them into the house, and see Grace, Glinda, and Fiyero with worried expressions on her face_

U: Is Emerald gonna be ok?

Gr: We sure hope so

Gl: Are you two aware of the curse Morrible put on Emerald

H: Yes. She told us that since Elphaba never actually melted, in order for her to get revenge she cursed Emerald to be allergic to water.

Gl: Yes but I'm afraid there's more to it than that.

U: What?

_Fiyero looks up and it looks as if he's been crying. He absolutely hates seeing his daughter like this._

F: Every time Emerald comes in contact with even a drop of water her skin will start to burn, peel, and bleed. So the more water, the worse the pain gets. Depending on the amount of water it can lead to major scarring that not even Elphaba's magic can fully heal. She'll have to magically cover them up and that takes a lot of energy out of her and that's not even counting the exhaustion of her pain.

_Uma & Harry look shocked. Harry sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands_

U: Does Gil know? Is that why he helped her in?

F: No, she was so afraid of what you would all think if she told you, so she simplified what had happened to her.

U: I still don't understand why Gil helped her?

_Harry abruptly stands back up_

H: It's because she didn't want me to see her like this! She was worried that all her scars would turn me away, but they won't. I love her too much to care, I just want her to know that she's beautiful!

_Harry throws his hat on the ground. The room goes silent_

U: Wow Harry

H: I just don't understand why she can't see that she's beautiful like I do.

_Fiyero walks up to Harry and takes him aside_

F: I know how you feel son, I went through the exact same thing with her mother. Their green skin is both a weakness and a strength. They are beautiful and powerful to us, but to themselves, they are nothing more than freaks. Harry, if you love Emerald like you say you do its gonna be a fight every day, but I promise you it's worth it

H: Fiyero I care about Emerald so much, I don't care that she's green

F: I'm happy to hear that. Jut know that some days compliments are gonna be their saving grace, and other days they're aren't gonna do anything.

H: Sir, I love your daughter, I know I do- scars or no scars. _(his voice starts to break)_ Can I please go see her?

_Fiyero turns and calls out to Grace_

F: Grace can you go check on Emerald and see if she's ready for visitors?

Gr: Yes, of course.

_Grace heads to check on Emerald as Harry sits on the couch. Uma and Glinda go over to comfort him._

Gl: Harry, if there's one thing I can tell you about my niece, it's that she won't let this stop her

_Uma gives Harry a pat on the back_

U: We both know how strong Emerald is, soon Morrible won't know what hit her.

H: She's gonna pay for this, I swear.

U: A pirate's life is never over!

_Glinda pipes up_

Gl: Argh!

 _Uma and Harry look at each other and start laughing._ _Harry stands up, stares at his hook and smirks_

H: I finally have a reason to hook someone!

_He laughs again and walks towards Emerald's room. He stops in front of her door._

H: Get well soon my Jewel, cause once you do, Morrible will wish she never messed with us.


	14. Chapter 14

_Meanwhile in Emerald's room, Emerald is lying on her bed with her flipping through her Grimmerie_

Em: Mom everything hurts

El: I know honey, give me a second. Gil you're gonna have to step back.

G: Oh ok.

_Gil steps back as Elphaba lifts her arm and starts reciting a spell_

El: At ven ma ten et ven ma, At ven ma ten et ven ma, At ven ma ten et ven ma.

_As Elphaba recites the spell and Emerald's body starts to glow and the wounds on her body start to close up, leaving numerous scars on her hands, face, and upper body. The scars are very noticeable. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Grace walks in._

Gr: Aunt Elphaba how is she?

_Elphaba stands up and sighs_

El: There was a lot of water but she'll be okay. I just have to give her this potion ( _she takes a vial out of her pocket)_ and she'll have enough energy to cover her scars.

_Elphaba gives her daughter the vial_

El: Here honey drink this.

_Emerald drinks the potion and her body glows once again, soon she feels like herself again. She slowly sits up on her bed and takes a look at the damage._

Em: There are so many scars, even if I use my magic something is still bound to show. Dammit!

_Gil walks over to Emerald and sits down next to her. He gives her a small hug._

G: I'm glad you're alright Emerald.

_Emerald shyly smiles, she does her best to keep her head down_

Em: Thank you Gil, I appreciate it.

_Grace walks over and sits on the other side of Emerald_

Gr: We were all so worried.

Em: I know I was scared too.

Gr: Harry most of all. He wants to know if you're ready for visitors

_Emerald turns to Gil, her head still down_

Em: Gil can you please tell Harry I just need a few more minutes

G: Yeah

_Gil leaves and Grace gives Emerald a hug_

Gr: I'm here for you no matter what, I hope you know that.

Em: Of course I do. Now please do me a favor and grab my hat

Gr: Ok

_Grace stands up and grabs Emerald's hat from Elphaba. Emerald starts to run her hands over her body, her magic glowing as the scars start to magically "disappear". She takes her hat from Grace and tilts slightly so it's still covering her face._

Em: Ok, he can come in now.

_Grace opens the door and lets Harry in. He runs over to Emerald's side and gives her a gentle hug._

H: I'm so glad you're alright ( _his voice breaks)_ I thought I lost ye.

El: I think we'll leave you two alone. Harry, please come get me if she starts to feel any more pain

H: Of course

_Elphaba and Grace leave the room leaving the couple alone._

H: Are you ok?

_Emerald turns her head away_

H: Emerald it's okay, please look at me.

Em: I can't

H: Please

_Harry starts to take Emerald's hat off_

Em: No Harry don't, please don't

_Tears start to fall down Emerald's face but she doesn't care. All she knows now is that her boyfriend saw her at her very worse. The room is silent_

Em: You don't need to say anything. I know my magic hasn't fully healed everything, one spell wasn't enough. I'm hideous.

_Emerald starts to cover her face again but Harry stops her before she can._

H: No you aren't. When I look at you I don't care about the scars, all I see is my beautiful princess.

Em: ( _quietly laughs)_ You really know how to make a girl feel better

H: Hey you're the one that said your father was Winkie Prince, I'm only stating the facts.

Em: Yeah but I'm no ordinary princess, I'm a freak.

H: Emerald I know you may not think so but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met

_Emerald gives Harry a kiss on the cheek_

Em: You're too sweet

H: Is it alright if I hold you?

Em: Please

_The two sit back on Emerald's bed and Emerald puts her head on Harry's chest. Harry gently hugs Emerald and kisses her head_

H: I love you

Em: I love you too, my handsome pirate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay readers, my last semester at college just started so I'm pretty busy, but I promise to do my best to update when I can. I hope you like this chapter

_After an hour, Emerald's eyes flutter open. Harry kisses her on the cheek._

H: Hello my beautiful princess, did you sleep well?

_Emerald slowly sits up so she doesn't rip open any possible wounds._

Em: I didn't know that I fell asleep, but I feel a little better.

H: I'm glad.

_Emerald smoothes out her dress and crawls to the end of her bed, she turns to see Harry smiling._

Em: What?

H: How do I get so lucky to be with you?

_Harry joins her at the end of her bed. She puts her head on his shoulder_

Em: We both know I'm the lucky one. 

_She pauses and looks back up at Harry, he pushes the hair out of her face_

Em: Do you remember when we had our first kiss?

H: ( _laughs)_ I'll never forget it

**FLASHBACK**

_Now a full-fledged member of Uma's crew Emerald has spent the day stealing from some goons who had the nerve to mess with her. She was down to her last task of the day-stealing from Dizzy. You see Emerald hates stealing from other kids. They're all on the same boat in this hellhole, why make it worse? Emerald only takes from those who decide to call her "greenie" and other heinous insults, or those who think about coming after her parents. Emerald knows better than to make Uma mad, especially if she wants to get off the Isle so she takes a deep breath and enters Curl Up & Dye. The bell rings and Dizzy turns._

D: Emerald! Charity!

_Dizzy runs to give the two a hug_

Em: It's good to see you Dizzy

Ch: Dizzy yay!

D: So what brings you here?

Em: Well I'm sure you've heard the news?

D: That you're officially in Uma's crew? How's Mal feel about that?

Em: She knows, besides Mal may have glowing green eyes but I have glowing green skin so I think I'll be ok. ( _she laughs)_

D: So did you just come here to talk or?

_Emerald sighs and Charity jumps from her shoulder_

Em: Dizzy I don't know how to put this lightly but-

D: But what?

Em: Uma sent me to take your money

_Dizzy's face drops_

D: What?

Em: I wanted to say no, I did, but I couldn't risk getting on her bad side. It wouldn't be good for any of us in the long run

D: I know

_Dizzy walks over to the cash jar and takes her money out of it_

Em: Dizzy I'm so sorry

_Emerald takes the money and tries to say more, but nothing comes out so she just leaves. Harry is waiting for her outside._

H: Well lass, I'm impressed I didn't know ye had that in ya.

Em: Here Harry just take the money and go tell Uma I'm never doing that again.

H: Aww, didn't like hurting the little girl?

Em: We're all doing what it takes to survive. None of us asked to be here. It just doesn't seem right to hurt another VK when we can just steal from those who actually deserve it.

_Harry laughs and takes the money_

H: You may have a point love, but for now this is what we have to do.

_Harry leaves and Emerald slouches against a wall._

Em: There has to be a way I can fix this

_Suddenly Emerald thinks of a brilliant idea_

Em: I know!

_Emerald reaches into her pocket and takes out a 20 from her monthly earnings, she gives it to Charity._

Em: Charity go give this to Dizzy, it's what I took from her plus a little extra. Tell her how sorry I am and then meet me back my our spot.

Ch: Ok

_The little monkey runs back into the shop as Emerald runs to her hideout_

Ch: Dizzy!

_Dizzy turns around in surprise_

D: Oh Charity! What are you doing here?

_The little monkey climbs on the counter and gives Dizzy the money_

Ch: Em-Emme is so s-sorry, s-she wants you to have.

_Dizzy sees how much it is and covers her mouth in shock_

D: Oh Charity!

_She picks up the little monkey and gives her a big hug as she twirls around_

D: All is forgiven. Go tell Emerald how grateful I am.

Ch: Ok!

_The little monkey exits the store and runs to the hideout but she doesn't see Harry standing in the shadows_

H: Oh Emerald, next time make sure the coast is clear.

_He swings his hook around as he follows Charity to Emerald's hideout_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile Emerald sits in her little hideout which is actually her little loft connected to her house. It doubles as her bedroom and her witch's lair. There is a big black curtain that is used as a door. Charity runs through the curtain_

Ch: I did it Emme, I did it! I give Dizzy money

Em: Thank you, sweetie! Was Dizzy happy?

Ch: She forgives you 

Em: Oh I'm so glad!

_Emerald sits on her bed and continues to hug Charity, suddenly the black curtain swings open_

H: Well, well, well isn't this a sweet little moment?

_Emerald jumps up_

Em: Harry?! What are you doing here?

H: Just thought I'd stop by and see how your delivery went.

Ch: Uh oh

H: Your little friend is right. Uma's gonna love to hear about this

Em: Harry please don't, I already told you I don't steal from other Vk's!

H: You better hope Uma feels the same way 

_Harry turns to leave but Emerald calls out_

Em: Harry please don't do this, I'll do anything!

_He stops and turns to look as Emerald with his classic smirk_

H: Anything?

_Emerald sighs_

Em: Yes.

_He stops to think_

H: I want a kiss

Em: You want to kiss me?

_Emerald starts laughing and it turns into a cackle, she stops when she realizes she's the only one_

Em: You're serious?

H: Yes, why wouldn't I be?

Em: Gee I don't know. Maybe it's because every time I come in contact with somebody they either immediately run away, laugh and point, scream, faint, or a combination of all four, so excuse me if I don’t believe that the hottest guy on the isle actually wants to kiss me.

H: _**The**_ hottest guy huh?

_Emerald blushes_

H: Well if you’re so worried how about I just kiss ye on the cheek?

Em: Ok

_Harry takes off his hat and leans in to give Emerald a kiss on the cheek but at the last minute, he turns his head and kisses Emerald on the lips. Emerald's eyes go wide but then she relaxes and lets the pirate kiss her, she starts to kiss back and Harry eventually has to pull back._

Em: Wow

_Harry smirks again and puts his hat back on as he turns to leave._

H: Your secret's safe with me lass.

_Emerald stands in her room in disbelief. Maybe the Isle isn’t so bad after all_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

H: I'll never forget that day.

Em: You took me by surprise, and I'm so glad you did

_The two start to kiss and suddenly the door opens and Fiyero walks in_

F: Alright we left you two in here alone long enough, now come on it's time for dinner

Em: Alright dad I'm coming

_Emerald follows her dad out the door and Harry stands in the doorway. He looks on at Emerald sitting at the table, her green skin reflecting from the mirror on the wall_

H: I really am the lucky one

_Harry joins the rest for dinner, Morrible's actions won't ruin this group's day. Emerald 1, Morrible_

_0._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald's bedroom/lair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/110197522105782099/visual-search/


	16. Chapter 16

_The next day Emerald is feeling much better so she's outside with her mother practicing her magic_

El: Hold out your hands and then feel the energy coarse through your body.

_Emerald does so and a glowing green orb starts to form in her hands_

Em: Like this?

El: Yes now take the orb and then carefully move it from hand to hand.

_Emerald moves the orb around in her hands and it starts to glow even more_

El: Yes honey, you've got it! Now throw the orb at the target

_Emerald hurls the magic orb at the target and it explodes in a big green flash_

Em: Yes!

_Suddenly Mal walks up behind the mother-daughter pair_

M: Looking good!

Em: Oh Mal, we were just-

_Mal holds up her hand_

M: Despite what the rules may say I'm not gonna force you two to hold back your magic. It's a part of you, and it's a part of me. Just promise me you'll be careful

El: Of course Your Highness ( _she curtsies)_

M: Oh Elphaba, not you too

El: I'm just kidding Mal. What brings you here? 

M: Celia told me what happened yesterday and I wanted to check and make sure that everything is ok.

Em: I appreciate it Mal. My body feels fine but the scars are still there.

M: Oh girl come here

( _the two hug_ )

M: I'm so sorry.

Em: It's ok.

M: No it's not. I promise you both right here and now that I will do whatever it takes for Auardon to see who the real villain is

El: Mal

M: Elphaba from the moment I first met you and your husband I knew that something had to be up for you two to be put on the Isle. I know how much we all want to right this wrong of you and all us Vk's being punished for nothing. Please let me help you. Let me get all of us the justice we deserve.

_Elphaba is shocked as she didn't know that Mal cared so much, she starts to tear up._

El: Thank you Mal. Truly.

M: The barrier being broken was just the beginning, I promised I would be Queen of both The Isle and Auardon and this is the first step in all of us coming together. 

Em: It's time to show everyone the truth, no matter what.

M: In time yes, but first we need all of us to be as strong as possible. Madame Morrible has become a whole lot stronger since she came to Auradon, and she, unfortunately, has many people wrapped around her finger.

Em: What do we need to do?

M: I need you two to do what you do best, use your magic. Morrible may not say it, but she fears it and that's because you both are so strong. 

El: It's because we have both light and dark magic

M: Wait, what?

El: Yes I know it may be hard to believe but it's true. With enough practice, both can be used for good.

Em: It's why we're proud to be witches.

M: You two are incredible. Promise me you'll never change.

Em: Never

M: I have to go back to the castle but on my way back I'll let the others know what's coming up. In the meantime, keep working on your magic

Em: Of course

M: And Elphaba

El: Yes?

M: It's time to show Auradon what you were born to do.

_Elphaba's eyes spark as she looks on at the young women in front of her_

El: Girls, I think it's time to Defy Gravity.

_Elphaba starts to glow as Emerald & Mal look in awe at the brave, inspiring, and powerful witch in front of them_

Em: They'll never bring us down.


	17. News/Update

Hi readers,  
I know I've been gone for a long time but with my last semester of college and the coronavirus, time got away from me. I'm hoping to continue my story sometime around May 8th after I graduate. I thank you all for your patience and I can't wait to share what's next. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter. I hope to have more action coming soon.

_Later that day at Emerald's house there’s a knock at the door. It's Dizzy_

D: Hello

Gr: Hi! You must be Dizzy. I’ve heard so much about you.

D. Um, thanks. Who are you?

Gr: I'm Grace, Glinda's daughter.

D: Oh you're Grace! It's so nice to finally meet you, Emerald talks about you a lot.

Gr: Aww, you're so sweet. So what's up?

D: Are Emerald and Charity here? I finally finished the hat!

_Grace thinks for a second_

Gr: Oh the little witch's hat! They'll be so excited.

D; I'm glad

Gr: Let me get them. Why don't you come inside and make yourself comfortable?

D: Ok

_Dizzy walks in and sits on the couch, Grace walks upstairs as Glinda comes down and she sees Dizzy on the couch._

Gl: Hi there. Oh my goodness I love your outfit, it's like a rainbow explosion!

_Dizzy laughs._

D: Oh thank you so much. You must be the "famous" Aunt Glinda I've heard so much about.

Gl: Oh I don't know about that

_Glinda tosses her hair back as Dizzy laughs again. Suddenly Grace walks back downstairs with Emerald and Charity_

Gr: Here they are

Em: Hi Dizzy

_Emerald gives her a hug and as they break Charity jumps onto Dizzy's shoulder._

Ch: Dizzy!

D: Hi cutie, I have something for you.

_Charity jumps back down as Dizzy pulls a sparkly green & black mini witch hat out of her bag._

_Charity squeals_

Em: Oh Dizzy it's perfect! 

_Emerald gives Dizzy a big hug and takes the witch hat from her_

Em: Alright Charity, let's put it on.

_Charity smiles and claps her hands as Emerald places the hat on her head._

Ch: Yay!

_Grace summons a mirror into her hand and gives it to Charity_

Gr: Here take a look.

Ch: Lo-love it, Love! T-thank you Dizzy.

_Dizzy kneels down and gives Charity a hug_

D: Of course!

_Emerald summons her wallet_

Em: How much do I owe you? 

D: Oh Emerald you don't have to pay me.

_Emerald takes out $5 and gives it to her_

Em: I insist. Will this cover it?

_Dizzy takes the money and smiles_

D: Thank you Emerald.

Ch: I'm gonna go show my Daddy.

Em: Ok sweetie.

_Charity runs off towards her room_

Ch: Daddy! Daddy! Look what I got!

Gr: Sh's so cute!

Em: I'm so happy, she's happy.

Gl: She deserves it.

_Suddenly Uma appears above the riser on the staircase._

U: What's with all the noise? Some people are trying to sleep.

_Emerald looks at the clock_

Em: Uma it's noon.

U: Hey a queen needs her beauty sleep.

_Uma walks down the stairs to join the group when Charity walks up behind her_

C: Boo!

_Uma jumps then turns around_

Ch: I got you!

_Uma bends down to talk to the little monkey_

U: You sure did little one. ( _she notices the monkey's hat)._ Keep it up and you'll be a great witch just like Emerald.

Ch: Yay! Just like Emme

_Charity runs back to her room_

Em: Thanks for the compliment Uma.

_Before she can respond, Grace pipes in_

Gr: I hope Charity didn't scare you too bad

_Grace starts to laugh as Uma walks up to her_

U: I like you girl, so I'm only gonna say this once. This doesn't leave this room. Understood?

_Grace gulps and quickly nods._

U: Glad we're on the same page

_Uma gives Grace a light punch on the shoulder._

Gr: Um- uh- uh.

_Emerald laughs as Uma walks back upstairs._

Em: Never change Uma. Never change.

_Uma turns around._

U: Is my secret safe with you Grace?

_Grace laughs_

Gr: What secret?

_Uma smiles and runs back upstairs. Dizzy turns to Grace_

D: You were so scared.

_Grace gasps_

Gr: I was not!

Gl: Oh honey, don't deny it.

Gr: Mom!

Gl: I'm kidding. Have fun you three.

_Glinda walks away._

D: Well I'm going to go. Have a nice day everyone

Em: You two Dizzy

Gr: It was so nice to meet you

_The three girls hug_

D: Bye!

_Dizzy leaves. Emerald and Grace sit on the couch. A few minutes pass by._

Em: You were totally scared Grace

_Grace picks up a pillow and throws it at Emerald_

Gr: Emerald!

Em: Hey!

_Emerald picks up a pillow and hits Grace and soon the two girls are pillow fighting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini hat: https://www.walmart.com/ip/Halloween-Mini-Glitter-Witch-Hat-Headband-Green/531927766


	19. Note

Hi readers. Just letting you know that comments are welcome and accepted. If you want to say something about my story or if you just want to talk about Wicked or Descendants, I’m all for it (:


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Readers,  
I'm sorry I've been away for so long- Writer's block and procrastination are awful! I also got a new job so I hope that I'll be able to get back to this story when I have time   
Thanks


	21. News/Update

Hi Readers,  
I hope you all were still able to have a Happy Halloween. I just wanted to give you all an update. So my job is keeping me really busy, so by the time I get home, I am just so tired to write. I do have many ideas written out but I am just having trouble connecting it to what I have already written. I hope that makes sense and I hope to get back to writing some time soon.

Thanks everyone.


End file.
